Shawn Hunwick
| birth_place = Sterling Heights, MI, USA | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2012 | career_end = 2013 }} Shawn Hunwick (born April 9, 1987) is an American former professional ice hockey goaltender. He played in one National Hockey League (NHL) game with the Columbus Blue Jackets during the 2011–12 season. He also played professionally in the ECHL, the European Trophy, and the Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL). He is the younger brother of former Wolverines team captain Matt Hunwick, who is currently playing for the Buffalo Sabres of the National Hockey League. Playing career College Hunwick played for the Michigan Wolverines in the CCHA. Hunwick joined the team as a walk-on in 2007–08 and saw little playing time. After redshirting the 2008–09 season, Hunwick made his debut at the end of the 2009–10 season after starter Bryan Hogan was injured against Notre Dame. Hunwick led his team to a CCHA tournament title, where he won tournament Most Valuable Player (MVP). He then led the Wolverines into the NCAA tournament for Michigan's 20th consecutive appearance, where Michigan lost to Miami. During the next season, he led the team to the NCAA title game, where they lost 3–2 in overtime to Minnesota-Duluth. In 2011-12, he was named one of the ten finalists for the Hobey Baker Award. Professional Hunwick's professional career started only days after his college career came to an end. On March 28, 2012, Hunwick was signed to an amateur try-out contract by the Columbus Blue Jackets after starting Goaltender Steve Mason was injured during practice. On March 29, 2012, in the context of season-ending injuries to two goaltenders in the Blue Jackets' system - Mark Dekanich and Curtis Sanford - and the continued questionable availability of Mason, Hunwick was signed to a one-year professional contract with the Blue Jackets running through the conclusion of the 2011-2012 season. Hunwick made his NHL debut, coming on to replace Mason for the final 2:33, in a 7-3 home victory over the New York Islanders on April 7, 2012. In July 2012, Hunwick signed a try-out contract with EC Red Bull Salzburg of the Austrian Hockey League. Hunwick made his debut for the Red Bulls, replacing goalie Alex Auld in the third period of the second game of the European Trophy on August 19, 2012. Hunwick played for the entirety of the third period and allowed two goals. ] On August 31, 2012, EC Red Bull Salzburg terminated Hunwick's contract and he was released from the team after only playing in three games. In late September 2012, Hunwick was invited to the Providence Bruins' training camp. On October 5, 2012, Hunwick was sent down to play for the Bruins' ECHL affiliate, the South Carolina Stingrays. On October 7, Hunwick started in his first game with the Stingrays, a preseason game against the Gwinnett Gladiators. The Stingrays defeated the Gladiators 5-2, and Hunwick got the win with 36 saves on 38 shots. In 9 games Hunwick posted 4 wins before he was traded to the Utah Grizzlies on November 19, 2012. Hunwick played only 2 games with the Grizzlies before he was released to return to Europe in signing for the remainder of the 2012–13 season with the Iserlohn Roosters of the German DEL. Hunwick announced his retirement from professional hockey on August 26, 2013. Personal information His elder brother, Matt, is a current professional ice hockey player for the Buffalo Sabres of the National Hockey League (NHL). Career statistics Awards and honors See also *List of players who played only one game in the NHL References External links * * * *Shawn Hunwick's Michigan Bio *Shawn Hunwick at AnnArbor.com Category:Born in 1987 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Iserlohn Roosters players Category:Michigan Wolverines players Category:South Carolina Stingrays players Category:Utah Grizzlies (ECHL) players Category:Retired in 2013